Eyeana
by Vincent Seyuri
Summary: A few years after GK2, Gabe and Grace meets a couple called Wrath and Grey. But are they as normal as they seem? Or are they the demons that Mrs. Smith proclaims them to be?
1. Chapter One

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter One  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

The garden was overgrown with weeds and the various bushes had become the kings of the ground. A cracked stone fountain stood far away in a distant corner, and it fitted his purposes perfectly. With relative ease the man jumped over the gate and cleared way through the growth. He stopped at the fountain and looked at it longingly.  
"Such a beauty it must have been in the golden days." he murmured and sat down on the overgrown bench placed on the side of it. Then he frowned, now a bit irritated.  
"Where are you, Gabriel?"   
  
Gabriel himself looked solemnly at the closed iron gates.  
"How the hell had you thought I was to get over those?" he said out loud to himself, part of him screaming to leave this frightening place.  
"Oh well, here goes..."  
With a deep breath he squeezed himself between the bars. He yelped as he fell to the ground on the other side.  
"Now look what you've done, Gabe, you must have cracked a rib!"  
Without warning, a firm hand was placed on his back and dragged him up on his feet. Gabe fumbled after the talisman around his neck but couldn't get hold of it. His feet were unsteady and he toppled backwards, falling into the arms of this unknown person.  
"Easy, Gabe!" the voice said and Gabriel relaxed a little, he knew this voice anywhere. "It's only me."  
He let himself be picked up and dusted off, while he leaned against the iron bars.  
"You caught me a little off hand there," he said when he relied on his voice again. "Please, don't do that any more."  
The man laughed and put an arm around Gabriels shoulders to support him.  
"Okay, I won't."  
"Why on earth did you want to meet me here, Wrath?"  
Wrath raised his eyebrows.  
"I felt it a good place to be. I forgot that you don't like these surroundings, sorry. But doesn't it resemble Schloss Ritter? Just a little?" he said and threw out his hand to point at the house.   
"Not a bit. It's to small," Gabriel grumbled and shook off Wrath's hand. "I can stand on my own now, thank you."  
The man sighed, a little hurt, but let go instantly.  
"Was there anything specific? Or did you only want to speak of old times?" Gabriel spat out the last words.  
"What's with you Gabe? You seem so angry." Wrath murmured with a frown. Then, a little realization dawned on him. "Oh, you've been fighting with Gracie again, haven't you?"  
"Shut up, will you?!" Gabriel snapped and looked furiously at the man. "Grace is just being such a disaster on humanity! Can you believe that she is actually painting the walls of my bookstore yellow! She said it was 'to gothic for her liking'!"  
Wrath was silent while Gabriel continued to go on about how much money Grace spent on buying clothes for him, clothes that he didn't even touch.  
"And she actually though I would..."  
"You really love her, don't you." Wrath interrupted his tirade of words.  
Gabriel looked as if fallen from the stars.  
"What did you say?"  
"You really love her."  
"Is this some kind of thing Gracie made you to say while she's recording it?" he asked suspiciously.  
Wrath looked at him with a soft smile and Gabriel sighed a bit shakily.  
"I don't know, I don't know."  
He clutched his head in his hands and a dull sound emerged, Wrath managed to decode it as a sob. He hugged Gabriel hard and the shattenjaeger returned it, crying loudly into his black leather trenchcoat.   
"I'm sorry," Gabriel finally said. "It's not just Gracie, it's..."  
"I know, Gabe, I know. Wolfgang and everything else. I know. It's hard to see your loved ones die."  
Gabriel looked up into his face and Wrath finally saw the endless pain in his eyes. He couldn't do anything but look away sadly.  
"You do?"  
"Yes I do, and it is terrible."  
Gabriel swallowed and wiped away his tears a little shamefully.  
"Who, who was it that died from you?" he asked silently.  
Wrath smiled sadly at the question.  
"Every person I had ever loved. They were all killed, sooner or later."  
"But why?"  
"Because somebody felt it was necessary to do it. And that person took them away from me."  
The thought was terrifying for Gabriel and without thinking about it, he clutched the talisman. It spread warmth through his hand, soothing calm to aid its master. Before he could do anything, Wrath spoke again.  
"So take care of them, Gabe, of those you love. Like Gracie."  
Gabriels mind flooded with light and the image of Grace made him smile. The young Japanese woman smiled back. Was it love, or just deep friendship? As if he had read his mind, the man said;  
"That's for you to decide."  
And he was alone again. Gabriel looked around for a trace of his friend, but he had disappeared without a sound. Still holding the talisman he went for the gates. The medallion around his neck warmed him a little, but the air was damp and he felt that he really needed something warm to drink.   
_Gracie..._ he thought and his smile reappeared and stuck to his face the whole way home. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	2. Chapter Two

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter Two  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

Grace was not in a good mood. She looked at the half-painted walls. It was disastrous. It was brown, dirty brown, with sudden yellow splats where she had thrown paint at them in her hysterics. The floor was covered with papers and all furniture was crammed into a corner. The TV was on, showing Ricki Lake or some talkshow, Grace didn't care. She paced through the room as a furious tiger in a cage.  
Sitting in the sofa was a woman, leaning towards the screen, staring at the TV as if she had never seen something like it. She shot a glance at Grace every ten minutes to see if something had changed. Grace stopped her pacing and put her hands at her waist in a threatening manner as somebody from the TV yelled; "I'm a Vampire, and I'm proud of it! Don't get those lights any more closer, I'll burn!"   
Looking at the mesmerized woman, Grace sighed.  
"Do you ever do anything else?" she snapped.  
The woman looked up at her with a sweet smile.  
"Well of course, Gracie, whatever you wish, your hot-tempered highness." She leaned back in the sofa and looked at her friend with sad eyes. "Why are you so angry?"  
"Didn't you hear our fight?!"  
"How could one miss..." Gray sighed and began twisting some of her blackdyed hair in a spiral. She shot Grace an irritated glare with her ice-blue eyes. "Why must you always fight with Gabe?"  
"Because he is such an idiot! He doesn't understand his own well being! If he had been in charge he would sleep in a dumpster right now!"  
"I thought Gabe was in charge."  
"No he's not. I am now. And I know what's best for him, so why he doesn't follow my advice when..."  
"But," Gray interrupted, "If he is such an idiot, why do you care? Just abandon him, you'll manage on your own."  
Grace looked horrified.  
"I can't! He'll only get drunk, then somebody will slit his throat just because they think that damned talisman is in gold!"  
"So?"  
"I can't just leave him!"  
"Why?"  
Grace looked at Gray, who was twisting her hair with both eyes locked at the TV where one of the 'vampires' where throttling Ricki while the audience was cheering, and understood that her friend was dead serious. She sat down beside Gray, she felt utterly tired.  
"How come I do so much for Gabe while he is out on the streets getting himself into trouble that he expects me to get him out of?" she murmured.  
Gray didn't reply, simply took Grace's hand and squeezed it. The Chinese woman leaned her head on her friend's shoulder, feeling that sleep was overmanning her.  
"What's time..." she began, but drifted off before she heard the answer. Gray stroked her fine hair with a sad smile.  
  
That was how Gabriel found them when he arrived, chill having spread into the marrow of his very bones, but still rather happy.  
"Hey, children!" he beamed to Gray who turned her head and raised a finger to her mouth.  
"She's asleep." the woman formed with her lips, saying nothing. "Get a blanket."  
Gabriel shrunk a little, forming the words "Oops", but they died in his throat at Gray's stern gaze.  
"I'll get the blanket."  
He scrambled into the bedroom, tearing a sheet from the unmade bed. He looked at it with disgust.  
"Ugh. It's pink."  
He tiptoed into the main room and draped it over the slumbering form of Grace. The same happiness that had been his mate the whole way home crept over him again. A smile spread on his face and Gray looked at him for a while before she ushered him into the kitchen.  
Well there she finally spoke.  
"God, Gabe, you're cold as an icicle! I'll make some tea for you."  
"Thanks, that'd be great." he shivered and sat down close to the oven from where a faint smell of baking bread clutched his nostrils. "What are you baking?"  
"I'm not, Gracie was. She thought that you might be hungry since you didn't eat anything for dinner." Gray shot a meaning glance at him while pouring some of the hot liquid into cups and handed one to Gabe.  
He sipped it and immediately burned his tongue, but after a few seconds he decided he was cold enough for not caring and gulped down the whole cup. Gray raised an eyebrow but said nothing, simply looked at him.  
Then she drew a deep breath.  
"What did Wrath want to speak with you about?"  
Gabriel looked at her with a faint smile.  
"You'd really like to know that wouldn't you?" he said and tilted his head in the same manner as his female friend just had, mocking her a little.  
"You're not just an idiot, you're rude too." Gray stated with a laugh. Then she rose. "I'd better go find him. We don't want him running off again, do we?"  
Gabriel chuckled and nodded at her.  
"You do that, and I'll drink your tea too. When should I take out the bread?"  
Gray watched the clock hanging over the doorway.  
"In about ten minutes. Good luck, Shadow Hunter," she said as she closed Graces beige coat around her waist and left. Gabriel looked into the oven, his mind drifting away on the dreams of the good old days, before the huntingcrap that had wounded him so badly.  
What would he do if he got a chance to go back in time and change everything? He didn't know. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	3. Chapter Three

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter Three  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

Gray stuffed her hands into her pockets and looked around before she walked down the steps in front of the door. She knew that nobody would follow her, but anyway. It was habit.  
With a slow pace she set out towards the old house in the eastern parts of New Orleans. It wasn't a very long walk, but she enjoyed moving and feeling the wind brush past her face, numbing her senses only a little. She felt for running, perhaps she could make Wrath run with her? She quickened her pace a little and turned right, crossing the empty street.  
  
The garden was wilder then she had imagined it would be, but she climbed over the walls without any problems except for a branch in her hair. She let it hang and jumped down to the ground without the slightest of sounds. She made way between the thorny bushes until she saw the stonelaid path that had once spanned through the whole land of the house. Gray followed it on used feet until she knew that the fountain was somewhere around there. She could almost hear the falling of water as she pushed to bushes aside and laid eyes it again. Wrath was sitting on the stone bench beside it, looking at the ground and a single white flower at his feet. A loving smile took place on her face and she stepped out from her hidingplace.  
"I thought you'd be here," she said and ran a hand through his silver hair.  
Without looking up at her he dragged her down sitting beside him. She into his deep blue eyes and saw that flame still burning there.   
Love shot through her instantly and he kissed her. Gray became as slack as a doll. Nobody could kiss as Wrath. Nobody could ever touch her soul as he had.  
"I'm glad you came. I was feeling lonely again," he murmured into her and she giggled as she sat on his lap.  
"I'm cold," she told him. "Couldn't we run to get ourselves warm again?"  
He looked at her sternly, then his mask broke up and he laughed. Warmth spread through her body at the sound. How she loved him!  
"Well, why not."  
He put her down on the ground and looked down at her, for a second pain flashing past.  
"I don't like your color. It's wrong." he said and touched her hair tenderly. "It should be red."  
"You know how I hate my red hair!" she protested. "Why not black?"  
"Shatter."  
A shudder rattled through her at the name.  
"Why must you drag up him now? I want to run!"  
She grabbed Wrath's collar and kissed him again. Then she stepped back and transformed. His loving smile was etched on her eyelids. Wrath bent down and patted her head.  
"At least your fur is the same color as before. And you are so beautiful in your other form..."  
Gray shook herself and he transformed too. His still, silvery form was transfixing but she took a step forward and licked his ear before she ran away through the undergrowth, his howling laughter ringing in her ears.  
  
Gabriel woke with a start at the sound of the front door opening and soft laughing. He looked at the bread cooling on the heath, he had managed to get them out before he had been overmanned by sleep.  
He popped his head through the doorway of the kitchen, his gaze first falling on the still sleeping Grace, then on his heavily clad friends. Gray was holding Wrath's hand and they were talking, almost chattering. He waved silently at them to keep quiet for Gracie's sake and they silenced. Wrath smiled at him and bent down to kiss Grace's cheek. A hot emotion shot through Gabriel that instant and he had to down the urge not to do something rash.   
Gray walked towards him, Wrath in her wake, at her heels actually, and they ushered him up the stairs and tucked him into bed, almost like a pair of parents, both kissing him goodnight. Gabriel found himself unable to resist this pampering and felt very good as he lay in the bed. Gray and Wrath was two of his dearest friends now, he had only known them for some weeks, but it felt like the four of them had been together for a long time before they ever met.  
  
With a puff, Wrath got Gray out of Gabe's room.  
"Let him be, beloved, he needs his sleep."  
"I know, it's just that..."  
"He needs his sleep better than our pampering," Wrath firmed. "He's a grown man, not a spoiled child."  
"What did you two talk about really?"  
"Pain. And what have happened to him these years. What more can I say? He's sad. Everybody dies around him."  
Wrath lied down on their bed and Gray rested her head on his chest.  
"The poor boy... Just like us."  
"Maybe. But he's stronger than we are, Gray, we must never forget that."  
"But we're demons! How could he ever be stronger than us?"  
Wrath started and got very close to slapping her.  
"We're not demons!" he roared. "We're powerful beings, yes, but we don't spawn from hell!"  
"But we come from Eyeana!" Gray shouted back.  
"Oh, we do, but Eyeana isn't the same as hell, now is it?" Wrath's voice was dangerously calm and Gray turned away from him in anger.  
"You damned me to this life, Wrath." she said and looked at his face again with flaming eyes. "When will you be sorry?"  
  
Grace turned in her sleep.  
  
Gabriel was having another dream. He was falling into a void between to raging creatures. At first he thought them to be the Serpent and the Lion from his talisman as before, but he soon found out he was wrong. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	4. Chapter Four

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter Four  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

The door to the bookstore tingled wildly, signaling that yet another customer had come. Today the shop was full of people, as had it the last three days, after Gabriels new novel had invaded the toplists of the U.S and grace found that the fake smile she was wearing for hours now where making the muscles of her face ache.  
The author himself had tried to hide among the numerous shelves but had been found by some fans and was now writing autographs in copies of his book. The novel was selling like ice cream on a sunny day in a playground. Finally he had shaken enough hands and was left alone. He rolled his eyes and took cover in the section of shelves that the handwritten sign told being the occult section. Since he was backing he didn't notice anybody standing there, until he bumped into her.   
"Sorry," he blurted and turned to look into Gray's face. She smiled a bit sadly.  
"Oh, that's alright, Gabe," She put some hair behind her ears so that it wouldn't fall into her eyes as she cocked her head to the right so that she was able to read the titles.  
"We've got some really neat stuff at the horror-section," Gabriel offered lamely.  
"I was just looking around,"  
She ran her hand over the backs of the books until her fingers touched one and she snatched it back as if she'd burned herself.  
Frowning, she took it from the shelf. The back was firmed with gray tape and seemed as it had been read several times. Gray touched the title letters and Gabriel couldn't really identify the look in her eyes. It seemed like a blend of anger and sorrow. Gabriel looked over her shoulder to get a peak on which book it was.  
Gray turned abruptly, clutching the book to her breast protectively.  
"Are you really selling this?" she asked, her voice sounding awkwardly thick.  
"Well, yes," he replied. "I really read it twice, and, only chapter three was of any real interest." He winked at her.  
"Could I buy it?"  
"Why sure. You can have it."  
"Thanks, Gabe." Gray leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then looked at the book again. She left, half running, with an evil smile playing on her lips.  
Gabriel looked after her with a frown, his hand absently touching the place where she'd kissed him. He truly hoped that Grace hadn't seen that. He left for the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. He sat down, out the window on the autumn outside. The leaves that still stuck to the trees were colored in bright reds and yellows and oranges. The sky was gray with clouds, but something felt truly wrong here. On the opposite street he saw Wrath coming back home from his walk. He was clad in that heavy leather trenchcoat again, the collar upturned and his hands stuffed in his pockets. Even from here, Gabriel saw the golden gleam of Wrath's earring and he could almost feel that piercing but also warm and sad deep blue gaze of his travelling over Garbles body, like the first time they had met.  
Grays lover. He truly wondered how it was to have a person so devoted to oneself, never to leave your side. And never to leave the others side either, ever. Oh, he'd had lovers, but those were lovers of the body, not of the spirit. Perhaps you needed to be able to fully comprehend the feelings and thoughts of the other before you could marry.  
Gabriel sighed and put down the mug he'd been holding. He realized he hadn't drunk anything and it was still warm. He opened the fridge and put some milk into it. Just like she wanted it. He grinned to himself and went out into the shop again. In between two customers he put his hand on Grace's shoulder, handing her the cup.  
"Hey, take a break," he said and made a gesture at the kitchen. "I'll take over for an hour."  
She frowned at him, then a weak smile spread over her face and she rose.  
"Okay Knight. It's your store."  
  
Wrath carefully entered the shop and shot an irritated glare on all the sweating people destroying the peace of mind he'd been building during his walk. Then his eyes stopped on Gabriel.  
"That's odd." he murmured as he sidestepped out of the way for a heavily loaded customer. It was very seldom that Gabriel himself sat at the clerk, doing the "dirty work" as he called it.  
As he passed his friend he nodded his greeting with a soft smile and went up the stairs to the bedrooms at the upper levels. St: George's rare books owned the whole building it seemed, with noisy neighbors at the sides. What went on there, Wrath didn't even want to guess.  
But that was really none of his problem. He was simply thankful that both Gabriel and Grace let him and Grey live there for a while, until they found a place of their own. But where they really looking that hard?  
Wrath felt that he didn't want to leave, yet couldn't stay here forever either. This damned restlessness! He and Gray seemed unable to settle down somewhere, it was part of their dual minds to be on the run, always travelling.  
Her words had struck him hard yesterday. He felt so sad that she didn't want all this, these eternal powers that they both shared. But even so, he loved her, and it was mutual, he knew it. She told him so this morning, and it was not empty words.  
He opened the door silently, just enough for him to enter. Coat forgotten, he put the keys on the table. His eyes fell on Gray. She laid outstretched on the sofa, mouth open and breathing in the steady rhythm of sleep. A book was still in her hand, which hand fallen to her side. Wrath sometimes lived up to his name, but this was not one of those times. He gently took the book from her and put a finger in it as a bookmark.  
"Lycanthropes," he whispered as he read the title and shook his head sadly. He laid the book next to the keys. Then he knelt down and kissed her gently.  
"Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?"  
Ever? 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	5. Chapter Five

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter Five  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

I woke with a start when a ball hit my face. The child giggled and picked her red toy from the ground and ran away before I could do anything. Her mother gave me a frightened look and took her child under her wing, quickly ushering her away.  
I turned my gaze away from them with disgust. Although the afternoon was young the sun was on its way down, coloring the leaves on the ground to gold and a beam hit my face. I was beautiful, as always, and I knew how divine this made me look. But I regretted that I had clipped my hair short, for I felt like shaking it. Even so, I laughed as I rose and walked into the shadow of the trees again. It was time to feed, time to hunt. And how to do it better than in my other form?  
I laughed and thought of Wrath.  
I laughed as I ripped the woman's throat with my ebenholz teeth and drank her blood. She stared into my eyes in rapture. And I laughed.  
It was dark night now, and so I wept. Silent tears for my Wrath, my lost cub. Fury gripped me suddenly. How dared he? Was I not his creator? Had I not given him the godlike powers he now hid from the world? But I would come and we would love again, as we had aeons before. He would love me again.  
For I am Shatter! And I am the creator of gods!  
And I laughed.  
  
Gabriel lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, and felt utterly alone. Sweat covered his body, yet he was chilled to his core. A hollow and mad, maddening, laugh of a demon echoed in his head. He was panting and frightened like a child. Why these nightmares?  
"Why?!" he roared, but he didn't realize that he did until very suddenly his door was thrown open and Wrath hurried in. His long and silvery hair was wild and his whole expression was one of concern.  
_Did I scream?_ Gabriel wondered.  
His friend was frowning as he sat down and took the shattenjaeger's hand in his own.  
"What happened, Gabe? Another nightmare?" he asked in worried tones. Gabriel nodded weakly and saw an angry flame light in Wrath's eyes that sent a shiver down his spine, but it was gone as suddenly as it had came. Gabriel closed his eyes, the dream haunting him. But his friend was smiling softly again and stroking his brown hair ever so lightly.  
  
I went closer to the house when I saw a single light in a window.  
_Are you there, Wrath?_  
  
Gabriel had calmed but was still puzzled.  
"Do you know what it means?" he asked his friend.  
"No." Wrath answered with a light smile but then he frowned at the sight of something gleaming on Gabriel's bedside table.   
"You're not wearing the talisman. Without it, you are vulnerable to attacks of this kind."  
He reached out for the medallion that shone in the weak candlelight.  
  
The talisman? Impossible...  
Do not touch it!  
  
The roar that emerged from Wrath was fully one of pain. He let go of the necklace and Gabriel grabbed it instinctively. To his touch it was as cool as any ordinary metal would be, but it was glowing. He looked closer at it and saw that the pictured serpent had darkened. A sickening, black light throbbed and pulsated through the room and flowed over them both. A wail rose from them both but the light slowly altered to white, blinding them both and then dimmed to nothing.  
Shocked, he'd never seen such a thing like this, Gabriel noticed that Wrath was weeping softly, holding his hand to his chest, a huge stain of red spreading on his shirt.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so terribly sorry..." he whispered while shaking his head.  
"What on earth happened?!" Gabriel exclaimed as he finally reclaimed his voice.  
"The talisman. The talisman, just look at it!"  
And so he did. The serpent was darker now and the lion much lighter, but it wasn't that. The talisman was covered with blood.   
Wolfgang!  
"Sweet Jesus,"  
Gabriel firmly gripped Wrath's injured hand. The skin that was to protect the palm was wholly burnt off; leaving flesh and vein exposed. The man Gabriel thought he knew howled at the touch and snatched it back. Wrath's eyes were grim and unfocused.  
"For the spawn of evil," he began to chant,   
"the medallion will be as  
liquid fire to the touch  
It will burn and destroy  
Rot and decay  
Until the evil is undone..."  
Gabriel shuddered. His friend was clearly in a chock.  
"We have bundle that up..." he began.  
"No!" Wrath burst out, coming to his senses very suddenly and the impact of his booming voice made the shattenjaeger back up to the wall.  
"No," he soothed his tone for his friend's benefit. "They couldn't fix it."  
He rose jerkily and opened the door. Just before he left he turned and looked at Gabriel. "Wear the talisman, Gabe, and take care."  
With that he left. He left the ShadowHunter stunned and frightened. He looked at the talisman. Then at himself, his sweating palms.   
A drop of blood fell on his sheets. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	6. Chapter Six

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter Six  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

The once gray clouds lit up as the fire of sunrise flooded the sky and covered them in pink and violet. A blue streak spanned over it, forming it to a painting any famous artist would be jealous of.  
The rays of the rising sun struck the scrapes of New Orleans very suddenly and the whole city lit up with a blinding flash. On the streets the occasional jogger could be seen, panting like walruses. Dancing flurries of the heaps of leaves lying all around.  
The sight of it all would have gripped anyone's heart, and the especially a Wereheart. And where Gray sat on the balcony facing the yard, it did. Her mind sang with joy as the sun flooded over her and it was hard to suppress a laugh. But she had to. In the room behind her, the room they had come to call their own now, Wrath was sleeping restlessly. The thought was like a cloud and her expression darkened.  
She was filled with concern for him, but rage was boiling underneath. Why had the idiot taken hold of the talisman?! And in front of Gabriel!  
She had been terrified when he came back, and so was he. They had bandaged his hand with the rest of shirt to prevent more bloodloss. It was clear that he had been in agony, and still Gray had made a hard knot, just by sheer anger, yet he had refused to scream.  
"Idiot," she murmured.  
"I know," a voice said behind her. "I'm sorry."  
Grays muscles had tensed in an instant but they relaxed as she heard that it was her lover. He remained behind her and she could feel his hand, the uninjured one, stroke her hair lovingly. Not without pride, he spoke again.  
"Your hair looks like it's afire. I love it. You have removed the fake color."  
She cursed under her breath. She had done it for him. Why did she always do what he wanted?  
"I liked it in black," she replied defiantly.  
"Then color it again."  
She turned and looked at him.  
"Do you really mean that?"  
"It's your hair." He shrugged with a smile. "I'm too bossy, I know."  
"Can you read my mind or something?" she laughed. Then she gripped his collar and dragged him down to her level. "I love you, you big idiot."  
"It's mutual, my precious."  
They shared a quick kiss, then backed away; a bit embarrassed by the heat of their feelings. Wrath cleared his throat and looked away.  
"I think we should contact Hunter." Gray whispered.  
"How," he replied with an ironical smile, "he could be anywhere."  
"He's here. In New Orleans. Haven't you scented him?"  
"No." Clearly unsettled, he looked at his feet. "It was so long ago. I've forgotten..."  
"Oh, come on, lovely! The last time we met him was..."  
"1886. I know. But you're young; you have only lived for one century. I'm old. Much older. And you know how  
easily we old men forget," he added in a feigned creaky voice that made Gray laugh.  
They shared silence for a few minutes as they watched the sun settle. A bird began to sing hesitantly.  
"I'll contact him tonight," Wrath breathed.  
  
Grace emerged from sleep, reaching like from underwater to the surface of the waking mind. The smell of breakfast guided her to alertness of the real world and she yawned.  
Saturday. Best day of the week. The store would be open only for a few hours and there weren't really many customers bothering them on the weekend.  
She jumped out of bed and threw on her deepgreen robe. Hunger always made her work, and the smell of bacon was beckoning her down to the kitchen. She closed the door behind her after putting on her slippers and was just about to go downstairs when an urge to wake Gabriel twisted inside of her.  
"Oh, why bother," she said to herself. "He'll probably just snore at me if I tried."  
With that she snatched her hand back from the handle of his door and down.  
The scene in the kitchen was what she had always dreamed of. Dishes stood on the table, ready to be filled and there were orangejuice ("sweet heaven, thank you for a miracle!") and eggs. Wrath was standing at the stove and making pancakes as he was happily talking with Gray who was picking maple syrup and butter out of the fridge.  
Not since her childhood had she ever seen something like this, perhaps not even then. Both being older than she, grace found Wrath and Gray the closest thing to American parent wannabe's as possible. She chuckled at the thought and Gray finally saw her. It was wondrous to see her face light up like that.  
"Gracie! Come on over here, sit down. Wrath'll be ready with the pancakes any time now."  
"Good morning." Grace replied, a little overwhelmed as she was pressed down into a chair next to the window.  
"'Morning," came the sleepy rumble from the chef.  
"Why are you guys so early this morning?"  
"It's a lovely day." Wrath said as he put a plate with food in front of her and motioned towards the window. "Bon appetite."  
And indeed it was lovely. The splendor was breathtaking even from here.   
"Where's Knight?" Gray asked between two mouthfuls.  
"The king of this chateau is in bed, still snoring."  
Wrath smiled and poured Gray some orangejuice.  
"Too bad for him, he doesn't know what he's missing."  
Grace nodded and chewed for some time before she noticed Wrath's left hand was bundled up in white bandages. A small red stain was visible in the palm.  
"Good lord, what've you done? Let me see that."  
Gray and Wrath exchanged a quick glance.  
"I burned myself rather badly while heating the stove," he lied. "But it's all right now."  
Grace frowned but let go of his hand. They ate under silence and you could hear several birds chirping outside before Wrath spoke again.  
"I think I'd better go wake Gabe. We all know how frustrating he can be if he doesn't get any breakfast."  
He gave the two a flashing smile, put some food on a tray and went upstairs. The women were silent for a while longer.  
"I always wondered, Gray," Grace said suddenly, breaking the tension, "why you're not worried when Wrath leaves on his trips. You seem cool an iceberg. You're not afraid he'll betray you or something?"  
"Why should I?" Gray smiled. "We made a promise that we'd never do. It was a very long time ago, but it'll hold."  
"You really trust him?"  
"Why shouldn't I? Don't you trust Gabe?"  
"Not a bit."  
"Why?"  
"Because I know how his mind works."  
"Are you really sure about that? He might have changed you know."  
"Gabriel? Change? Oh, come on!"  
They laughed the way only two good friends can do and began washing up. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	7. Chapter Seven

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter Seven  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

The knocking was light, almost timid.  
"Gabe? You awake?"  
No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.  
Wrath exhaled. Good. Carefully he opened the door so that it wouldn't creak as he entered. He couldn't suppress a small smile of pleasure when he saw Gabriels hand clutching the talisman.  
Putting the tray down, he stealthily approached the shattenjaegers sleeping form with a sad expression.  
"Sorry, Gabe," he whispered. "But it is not allowed for you to know these things. Yet."  
Then he gently put his fingertips on Gabriels eyelids. Reacting instantly at the touch, Gabriel tried to remove the source of interrupt with a sweeping move of his hand, but it fell limply down again, now resting on Wrath's arm.  
His gathering of power slightly disturbed by Gabriels sudden movement, Wrath made a mistake. But he didn't realize it until much later.  
Carefully, and very slowly, the powerful Were begun channeling raw, golden light through his fingers into the ShadowHunters mind. Well there, Wrath was allowed entrance. Looking around, he saw the shaking experience of last night still fresh. Extending a long and clawed hand, he held the memory, weighing it within his own mind. His own was much heavier, Gabriels would be a very small burden if adding it... Yet Gabe had learned from this. With sudden anger Wrath tore it out and absorbed it fully. The tendrils that had cradled the memory crumpled quickly when their burden was removed and he watched them turn to dust.  
Fascinating this. He wanted to explore the mind of this special being more intimately, yes, that was the word. Perhaps he could even find the source of all this pain and stop it for good!  
But, no. It would not do, it was something Gabriel had find out by himself. Wanting to leave very badly now, Wrath sneaked out, removing the channeling light again with care, not leaving a single trace of his powers.  
It was impressive he could still do this, without help of his sire and master Shatter. As he was finally forced back into his own body, this intruder in the most sacred of places, he shuddered at the thought of his evil companion of ages.  
But Shatter was dead now, wasn't he?  
He found he was looking down at Gabriel. This innocent child. Could he understand what Wrath had done? How he had tried to protect the Ritters from the outmost evil for centuries?  
Seven times he had managed to save a life. But for him, it had always been in vain. After he had managed to help the hunter, Shatter had always found out and punished him. The master had hated it, for he time and time again had told Wrath how he loved him, and actually, Wrath had loved him in return. But he had never been able to fathom why the master had to be so stubbornly evil. He and Shatter had ran in their shapes, their alterations, and the master had teached him how to get most power out of every situation. Every encounter with another Were had ended with the Song and it had been the highlights of Wrath's life, those songs.  
And, very gently, Wrath stroked a lock of Gabriels brown hair out of his eyes.  
He had met Gray after one of these songs, she had heard him. Although she had been human, Mortal, from the beginning, she had immediately understood when he explained. And she followed him into Eyeana, the realm of twilight, to be with him for eternity. A longing smile crept on his face. He closed his eyes in memory, his fingers still playing with Gabriels hair, he forgot his surroundings.  
Shatter hadn't objected, simply welcomed Gray with happiness and ill amusement. The three of them had run together for a century, joy Wrath's constant companion and they had sung every night. His powers had increased, Shatter taught him how to handle them since it was his responsibility, and he in his turn had taught Gray how to handle her new abilities. But when his master suddenly turned and began indoctrinate him with notions of the shattenjaegers, the two youngsters began to understand his true nature...  
Gabriel very suddenly opened his eyes. Wrath jolted back, snatching his fingers away from the lock and looked away, blushing.  
"Good morning," Gabe said with a yawn and stretched. "Ugh. You're sitting on my feet, Wrath."  
"Sorry," his friend apologized and jumped up. "I was just bringing you some breakfast, you lazy pig. You were missing my pancakes," he added with a sly smile and Gabriel lit up.  
"Breakfast in bed? Thanks!"  
  
Grace lifted the receiver, but put it down with a slam, hesitating. She watched it a time before she could force herself to touch it again. She pressed the wrong buttons three times before she got the right number. Was something trying to stop her from calling?  
  
Merle Smith seemed bent over some task. In the background sat Emmett, reading a book with a frown.  
"Bubble, bubble, toil and..." Mrs. Smith hesitated. "Wait, that can't be right?"  
"It says 'trouble' here, Merle" Emmett objected.  
"Oh dear. I think I'll never get this right. You'd better order pizza again."  
"There now. Just keep thinking positively and this chickensoup will be just fine."  
The telephone rang and the demonologists both jumped.  
"I'll get that!" Merle said cheerily as she threw herself over the table to catch the phone. "Helooo?"  
"Mrs. Smith? This is Grace."  
"Hello dear! How are you? How is the shattenjaeger?"  
"We're both fine," Grace replied with a secret smile. "I was calling because I need some advice."  
"Oh?"  
"It's really very curious, I need to come over. Straight away."  
Grace's stern voice rang in Mrs. Smith's mind.  
"You're welcome any time you wish dear, but..."  
"Great, I'm there in fifteen minutes."  
  
Gray shuddered. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?! And why couldn't Grace stop acting like a reporter, poking her nose into everything she saw? She shook her head. What would Wrath say when he found out she let it slip..? 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	8. Chapter Eight

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter Eight  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

The doorbell sounded like a gongong. Clad in her usual beige coat, Grace relaxed in the familiarity of the Smiths apartment.  
"Thanks for letting me come so quickly," she smiled at Emmett when he opened the door and pushed her way in.  
"No problem, Miss Nakimura. Err, I mean, Grace."  
"Gracie! How nice to see you!  
Merle caught Grace in the embrace of a sumowrestler and she winced a little.  
Come in, sit down. Oh, have you eaten yet? I think there's some leftovers..."  
There was a peculiar smell around them. Smells like burned chicken and pizza, Grace thought as she tried to analyze it.  
They all sat down as far from the kitchen as possible and Grace comfortably leaned back in the huge chair she had sensed being the less recently used one.  
"Now, what's the problem, dear?"  
"Well, first there's this word I don't understand. What's a lunarist?"  
"A kind of religion, right, mother?" Emmett said and scratched his bald head.  
"Yes, partly." Mrs. Smith pondered a little bit. "It's a religion where the main gods are Luna, that's the other name for the moon, and then there's our Lord."   
"No harm in that?" Grace asked, feeling relieved.  
"Well, yes, actually there is. You see, the lunarists existed only as a small group for all time, until some point in the thirteen hundreds, you know, the time with knights and dragons and such? Then they became a really big society. During a few, short years, the lunarists terrorized villages, killing and sacrificing with religious fever. Until the shattenjaeger put a stop to it of course," she mused.  
"But what about these worshipers nowadays? Could they be dangerous?"  
"Mostly, yes. But there are very few lunarists in this century, Grace. Why?"  
Without replying, Grace searched her pockets for one of the photos she had taken with her. She handed it to Merle.  
"This is nice," the demonologist smiled. "When is it?"  
Grace leaned over her shoulder, looking too. It was a picture of her and Gabriel standing in the courtyard of schloss Ritter on a sunny day.  
"This summer. But take a look at this."  
She gave another picture to Merle who frowned.  
"Who's this?"  
"That is Wrath."  
The photo pictured Gabriel and Wrath in front of Ludwig's cross at Starnberger See. They were both laughing, taking no notice of the camera.  
"The same day." Grace added, but as she looked at Merle Smith she didn't think her friend was really listening. "Merle?"  
"It's the same..." Mrs. Smith murmured and shook her head in amazement.  
"What?"  
"This man..." she touched the photo with a chubby finger. "Is he a lunarist?"  
"Yes, I think so. His wife is, and she said 'we'..."  
"This man, this Wrath, has great power." Grace looked at Mrs. Smith and immediately recognized the blank expression in her eyes. "You see, the most lunarists are Weres."  
"And what's a Were?"  
"A shapeshifting sort of demon."  
Graces jaw dropped.  
"What?!"  
"Yes. Well, not demons from hell, no no. They come from another place, another realm you might say. This foreign realm is simply called Eyeana. Most harmful creatures come from that place."  
"But you say Were... Were as in," her voice trembled, "werewolf?"  
"Sometimes. But werewolves is only a type of Were. The true ones are much, much more powerful."  
"Wait, wait. Are you telling me Wrath is a werewolf? Because, that's impossible."  
A third photo.  
"This is his lover, Grey. We're really close friends..." Graces voice trailed off into silence.  
"I'm not sure if she is, these are just photos after all! But Wrath is most definitely not human."  
"Then what is he?" Grace whispered and fixed her gaze on her feet.  
"Something that has the capability of killing you and Gabriel in the blink of an eye. And that is why you'll need protection."  
"But they would never..!"  
"_Vade retro, lunarii were._" Mrs. Smith said firmly. "Repeat after me."  
With hesitation, Grace did so. The words felt clumsy and rectangular in her mouth.  
"What language is this?"  
"Latin. Simply means begone or leave or even die if you add some power of your own." She winked. "Say it if these two ever attack you. Gabriel has his talisman but you don't."  
"And what if it doesn't work?"  
"Repeat. It will work."  
With the Latin words ringing in her head, Grace left the Smiths. Wrath and Grey, demons from another realm? Not likely!  
  
When the Chinese woman I had followed to this place emerged from the house front door again, I couldn't help but smile. So full of intention was this one, more curious or determined than any other Mortal I had recognized in the constant flow of time. She was on our tracks.  
Should I kill her? It would be an easy thing, of course, but would it give the correct impression I wanted to make?  
But, no. She wasn't the shattenjaeger I was looking for. I needed to end Gabriel Knight's life before he could create any descendant. Before my children could create a bond between him and this woman.  
Yes, she's a real threat to me in that way. It would be better to have her dead.  
  
Grace flinched at the sound of a van going past her with such speed that her hair blew aside. She had been deep in thought, making herself careless. She stopped and felt her pulse slowly calming down. The sun was beginning to fade between two clouds and she couldn't help a sigh. She always felt so good when it shone.   
She was close to home, if the bookstore really was home now. She felt pressed, even though their friends were just living there for a small time they were beginning to become a little mysterious. She could see a customer with two big bags emerge from the store door. Gabe must be up to his neck in them, she thought, so she decided to take a walk through the park to rinse and sort out what she'd just heard from Mrs. Smith.  
Shapeshifting demons from another realm? The thought was laughable, really.  
Then the grass behind her rustled. And Shatter leapt. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	9. Chapter Nine

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter Nine  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

The New Orleans dogpound was fairly new, built for two years ago and the deep red color still shone brightly, welcoming anybody who went past. _Come in, look at our critters, perchance take one with you, they're free you know,_ the front seemed to say.   
It was owned by some unknown man named Jeff Houston, he'd come from Texas, but his roots were firmly planted in South Africa; that was from were his mother and father, and their mothers and fathers had come from. And so, he treated them with respect. He was tall, well, at least taller than the average, and his eyes were always bright, shining with joy of life.  
But Jeff had a secret.  
  
When the smiling man named Jeff Houston bent down with a bowl in his hands all animals in the pound came as quickly as if he had called for them.  
He was the one and only owner of the pound, he took care of all the starving and wounded, often bleeding, creatures that he laid his eyes on. He didn't care weather they were dogs or not, he'd take any animal in a poor condition.  
And when they were better, he'd give them away to suitable owners or petstores. Unfortunately these days he very seldom saw healthy animals, so his smile vanished as a pitch black wolfhound came limping towards him on this beautiful Monday.  
"Hey, boy," he said and ruffled the dogs hair between the ears. "What happened to you?"  
The dog stared into his eyes and the fire that burned there made him snatch his hand back immediately.  
_Oh, please._  
"What kind of a dog r'ya really?"  
_I need to speak with you, Hunter_  
"With me? Hey, listen-"  
_Hunter! It's me!_  
Jeff's smile faded away.  
"Wrath?"  
_Could we go someplace else?_ The greyhound looked over its shoulder and then back at him. _This is important._  
"I-I'm really very sorry," Hunter stammered. "I-I-I didn't know."  
_Of course you didn't know._ The dog licked his hand. _Please? I'd like to change back now._  
"Oh! Oh, yea, sure."  
He opened the door to the pounds small kitchen and when Jeff had drawn the curtains Wrath finally changed and the young Were couldn't suppress a gasp. His leaders presence was overwhelming, silver hair wild as a mane. Hunter fell to his knees without thinking.   
"Oh, come on now!" Wrath smiled and swirled his eyes at the ceiling. "That was a long time ago, friend. You're the leader now, remember?"   
He bent down and dragged the astonished young one up on his feet. They looked at eachother for a long time and suddenly they both began to laugh simultaneously. They hugged and laughed even wilder, scaring one of the ginger cats up onto the fridge.  
"God, it's been a long time, Wrath!"  
"A long time indeed. I've missed you. Missed you all."  
"Well, we've been doing as good as we could without you and Grey," Hunter said with a blush. "How is the girl by the way?"  
"Just as good as always. And how about you, Hunter? Anyone caught you yet?"  
"Nah, I'm still free. But, you know, sometimes the bed gets all empty, you feel alone. You don't mind me borrowing your gal for a night?"  
"Hey! Watch your tongue, mister," Wrath laughed and took down the ginger cat, stroking its fur gently.  
"Well..?"  
"No!"  
Hunter sighed with a wry smile.  
"Oh well, I almost thought so."  
They continued their smalltalk for almost an hour, Jeff showing Wrath his pound and introducing him to the animals. Such a long time since they met, they had a lot to go through. Finally, the two settled down in the yard to talk.  
"I came," Wrath begun, "because I needed to inform you and the others about some serious trouble heading this way. I think," he swallowed, "I think Shatter is back."  
Hunter rose.  
"What d'ya mean he's back? You killed him! We all saw that!"  
"I'm not too sure about that," Wrath murmured and lowered his head. "But that's not all. You know how I've tried to protect the ShadowHunters?"  
Jeff nodded sternly. The others had firmly objected to such a thing, trying to save the only thing able to destroy them. And so Wrath had left, willingly, to be exiled with his companion Gray. Together they had saved two of the Ritters from their sire.  
"Well, the one in this century isn't really aware of his powers. His predecessor died when the talisman was saved again, he had no time to teach the new one anything! So, Gray and I am very close to him, actually, we live with him."  
A smile formed on Hunters lips.  
"Not that way! Anyway, this ShadowHunter have had nightmares, they stopped for a time, but now they've begun again. They are really the thoughts of Shatter, threats and ravagings, but Gabriel, that's his name, doesn't realize this."  
"So? Why do you tell me this?" Hunter asked and stroked the ginger cat in Wrath's lap.  
"Because I made a little blunder."  
He unwounded the bandages and showed his hand and arm to the young Were  
"I touched the talisman briefly. In front of Gabriel. Now it looks like this."  
Hunter's mouth was agape and his words were spoken with clear hardship.  
"That... was... stupid, Wrath."  
"I know. So I'm dying. I presume you know the rhyme."  
"Yes."  
"And now his sidekick Grace is asking questions. I took the memory from Gabriel, but... There's no guarantee that I can keep up this for much longer."  
A tear fell to the dusty ground.  
"It hurts me, Hunter, more than you can imagine."  
Jeff laid his arm around his friend's shoulders and pulled him closer, letting him cry with his hearts content.  
"Why don't you two come back, Wrath." he whispered, "You and Gray are still welcome, you know. Stay with us the last time."  
"How?" Wrath sobbed. "How could I ever leave Gabriel? He trusts me, Hunter."  
Jeff said nothing, simply hugged his former packleader and watched the sunset.  
  
Sitting in the sofa reading the book on lychantropes wearily, Gray was fidgeting, nervously awaiting Wrath's homecoming. She was anxious to hear what their old friend Hunter had to say, but there was also the underlying fear how he would react when he heard what she'd told Grace.  
Gabriel came in carrying a large pile of books, thereamong many of his own, wearing a suitably good mood. He was actually whistling some simply tune and Gray looked up, a small smile playing on her lips, but she looked down into her book again. Polite manners from the eighteenth century were hard to lay off. But nevertheless she coughed to make her presence known.  
Gabriel spun around, but the instant alarm left for relief as quickly as a snap of the fingers. Gray kept her head down as if she hadn't heard him, trying to suppress a laugh. Gabriel put down the remaining books on the counter.  
"Hi Gray." He said cheerily.   
Finally she looked at him.  
"Hello, Gabe. What are you doing?"  
"Oh," he looked at his pile of novels. "Just putting new books on the shelves."  
"Running out of materials, are you?" she smiled.  
"No, no." He spluttered a while. "Simply..."  
"The shop is simply going well for a change." she finished for him.  
"Right."  
"Any ideas on another book?"  
"Nah, "The Brutal Beast" is still selling good, and besides, nothing has happened."  
He sat down beside her with a thud.  
"Perhaps you don't have to write horror. Love stories are always popular."  
"Love?" Gabriel sounded stricken. "No! It'd turn Blake Backlash into a..."  
He silenced. Gray, with her flaming red hair, was looking oddly at him. Their gazes met and locked.  
"Why not?" she breathed as her face came closer to his.   
"I don't think..." he begun, but her eyes... Luring.  
"I think so."  
Then, they kissed. Warm and with sudden passion. Gray laid her arms around his neck, her flaring red hair clouding his vision.  
There was a slam, like somebody being thrown into a wall, and frightened they broke apart with a jolt, casting gazes filled with terror at the door.  
"It came from the outside," Gabriel said urgently, all passion quite forgotten.  
"A customer?" Gray trembled.  
"No," He shook his head. We're closed."  
They rose simultaneously, half ran to the door and slammed it open, expecting the worst.  
And it was the worst that met them.   
"Gracie!" Gabriel shouted in horror and fell to his knees beside her still form.  
"Oh no..." Gray whispered as she laid her eyes on the bloody mess that was Grace's face. "Oh no..."  
The shattenjaeger instincts took over and Gabriels voice was hard.  
"Gray, call an ambulance. Quick!"  
The Were was wearing an empty expression and she looked at the sky.  
Oh my God. He really is back.  
"Gray?"  
She snapped out of her thoughts partly.  
"He's back, ShadowHunter."  
"Who?"  
"Shatter." Her voice shrank to a whisper.  
  
I looked from the other side of the street, hidden by a large car. My Gray was there, and so was my prey, both lured out by my sacrificial of his partner.  
No Wrath. I smiled.  
Now was the time to strike.  
  
Gray screamed, for it happened so fast. The great animal suddenly was upon them, obfuscating her vision with black fur. She felt a hard blow land on her head and she fell, partly blinded and dizzy.  
Ebony fangs glinted in the light of the lamps outside when the animal opened its jaws to bite. Gabriel swore and staggered backwards, trying to fend himself with pathetic waves of his arms.  
"Gabe!" Gray shouted hoarsely, "The talisman!"  
Momentarily distracted, the beast hesitated, giving Gabriel the opportunity he needed to bring forth the pendant.  
It was glowing with a sickening yellow light and the animal let out a short yelp. And Gray finally saw who it was. It was her teacher, her Master, Shatter in his wolf form, the most powerful level of transformation she had ever seen. Only he and Wrath had the wolf as their second nature, the second part of their souls. She too could become the canine king of beasts, but her second alteration was the one of the great cat, the cheetah. That in itself was very rare, and they both called her a pride or jewel when among others of their kind.  
She cursed. She had been drifting away! But clearly for a moment only.  
The two was frozen in position, the talisman glowing and humming in the hand of its owner, and Shatter, his golden eyes blazing like the evil soul. It was only an instant they stood so, frozen in time, but it seemed years.  
And then he leapt, claws and teeth bared, black edge on edge for the kill. And the talismans fire rising to meet him, struck his face with a sizzle and the stench of burning hair.  
The bloodchilling howl of fury and pain she would always remember, but what would haunt her nightmares for centuries to come and make her wake covered in sweat in the night was the sound when powerful jaws closed on the talisman and the horrible shriek that emitted from the crack when it shattered. Silver light burst in an instant and was gone as quick. Seven shards fell to ground with the full rich plunks of pure gold.  
She didn't remember how or when Shatter left. Her eyes were locked on the destroyed magical item. It was still shining faintly and a silver orb was hovering over the shards were dissolving into the damp night.  
Gray did not reach out to touch it, even though it was tempting, for she knew better than to touch the soul of the shattenjaegers, but Gabriel Knight could and he did.  
She saw his eyes grow misty and distant for a second and then the silver light was gone. And then Gray let herself slip into oblivion. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	10. Chapter Ten

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter Ten  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

_After Gabriel had picked up Grace and gotten her to the hospital, he went out for Gray. But she was gone without a trace. And Wrath didn't return either. He called the Smiths to take care of the shop while he was at the hospital, sleeping in a chair next to Grace's bed. He cried violently, cursed and reared when the doctor told him that Grace was blind and probably never would recover fully from the attack. She went into a coma. The hate began to grow. Hate towards the unknown powers that had taken his life away from him. And Grace... Now that was a grave mistake. The ShadowHunter swore that he wouldn't rest until he'd avenged her sight._  
  
The night was cool and the stars twinkled towards him cheerfully. He was sitting on the stairs to the shop, remembering. It felt like yesterday, or actually more like Tuesday, but nevertheless a whole year had passed. Grace didn't know this, in the simple way she wasn't aware of the rest of the world either. Gabriel sat with his chin resting in his hands, looking at the sky. In his lap five of the seven gold pieces lay. Now they were only plain pieces of gold, no magic at all with them any longer. Heavy and thick, but containing nothing of value for him.  
He felt his eyes grow misty.  
For some days he had wondered what'd happened to Wrath and Gray, but since Gracie needed his full attention he forgot them. But nowÉ He was sure of what Mrs. Smith had told him about the Were's were true and that that was the case with his former friends. They were mystical and such things had power. And he hated the Power that could steer his life as it willed. He'd had the talisman before, to protect him, but now he held nothing.  
A tear fell on the golden piece with a rich 'plink'. He sighed. To sit and remember wouldn't make him any better. He was going to visit the hospital and he needed his wits in order to get there, so he had better to go to sleep. Gabriel rose, brushing of his pants, and looked one last time down the street. He saw a large but slim dog coming running. As it was getting closer he could make out that it was staggering on three legs and two and saw two true blue intelligent eyes in the black face.   
When it appeared to see him, the dog (apparently a wolfhound) slowed down and stopped in front of the puzzled Gabriel. It whined and lay down at his feet. Gabriel, a lover of animals, bent down to pet the black and dusty fur.  
"Hey, boy. What's happened to you?"  
The huge dog rose and looked into his eyes. It motioned towards the door with its nose.  
"You want to come in?" Gabe asked. "You might as well. I have no company tonight, you see."  
The dog slunk in when he opened the door and stood motionless on three legs, never taking its eyes of him. Gabriel turned and locked the door for the night.  
"Gabriel."  
He froze.  
"Gabriel," the voice repeated, "please look at me."  
He felt his lower lip tremble. He dropped the key. He heard the other bend down and he saw the hand pick it up. Silver hair touching the ground.  
"Will you speak with me?"  
"No!" he roared and spun around. The punch hit even though he kept his eyes closed. "You can't be here!" he shouted at Wrath. He towered over the intruder. "Why are you here."  
Wrath swallowed. This wasn't really the way he'd expected Gabriel to react. He barely noticed the pain in his left side.  
"I come with ill tidings," he started sadly, "but we must not let our feelings come in the way now!" He rose and cursed as redhot fire shot at his brain. "You must listen."  
"No, I don't! You listen to me!"  
With one angry motion he gripped Wrath's throat and slammed him into the wall. The other one was larger and stronger, but Gabriel had the force of fury on his side.  
"Gabe!" Wrath breathed as he tenderly touched the clutch around his neck and Gabe loosened his grip. "Look at me! Do I look like a killer to you?"  
Only now the enraged ShadowHunter finally looked closely at his former friend and found it terrible to do so. The silverhaired demon hadn't bothered covering his wounds for there was nothing that could make them better or worse. His face was bruised and a long knife scar ran over his left eye and cheek. His whole left arm, shoulder and chest was totally unprotected by skin.  
Gabriel had to swallow down the nausea that threatened in his throat.  
"No, I didn't think so." Wrath whispered. He embraced his friend with tears.  
"I missed you," Gabriel choked. "Where were you?"  
"Protecting you from a distance." Wrath murmured.  
They let go of eachother.  
"Grace is in trouble." His voice was flat.  
"What?! Gabriel spluttered, shocked. "How?"  
"Shatter has taken her. He's trying to trap you." Wrath continued mercilessly when Gabriels eyes became misty. "She's woken from her coma."  
"God," Gabriel said and fell to his knees in both grief and relief. "God, thank you."   
Wrath looked at him crying for a long time, eyes blank without saying anything. He understood that his friend had imagined him and Gray as killers. And Wrath also knew that he knew they weren't humans.  
Gabriel in his turn was trying to fathom it all. Gracie was awake after a whole year of not being, but now the same demon that made her enter it had captured her! After leaving without notice, his friend, or foe?, Wrath had returned. The talisman was gone and broken... How would he manage without it?  
"Yes, you'd die instantly if you confronted Shatter now."  
"What's the matter with you? Mind reader or something?"  
Wrath smiled evilly, baring long canine teeth.   
"No, don't say it." Gabriel waved it away. "How can we mend the talisman anyway."  
"Have you got the shards?"  
"Five. I sold two of them." He shrugged.  
"What!" Wrath's voice was booming in the silence. "You sold the shards?!"  
"Why not?" he squeaked, afraid of the sudden flare in the stonecold eyes. "They were pure gold and I needed the money to pay Gracie's hospital bills."  
"I don't believe it!" Wrath moaned and buried his face in his hands. "You actually sold the talisman?"  
"Yea, I guess."  
"Then," he straightened up, determination marking his face," we've got to get them back." 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	11. Chapter Eleven

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter Eleven  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

Harold Ericsson was a man of great wealth. He had a two-floored house, several in fact and very large such, with balcony and all his floors were covered with thick Persian carpets. All weaved with inlays of golden threads, made by enslaved children that worked for half a penny a week. On his walls hung paintings by van Gogh and Dali, not to mention at least fifty animal trophies, all endangered species. He was a man that would do anything, and often did, to reach comfortable luxury.   
But he was also a collector. He collected mystical items and his latest catch was a big golden piece he'd bought from some man for five months ago or so. It was said to be a vital piece of a once very powerful talisman and so he'd bought it for a small sum, according to his budget.  
A window in the great residence opened silently and a dark figure swung his leg over the windowsill and slunk in, crouching near the floor, looking around cautiously. Next;  
"Ouch!"  
"Ssh!"  
"That hurt!"  
"Shut up, Gabriel." The figure hissed and helped his comrade on feet.  
"You sure this is legal?"  
"Mhm," Wrath said absently and peered behind one of the priceless paintings, looking for safes.  
"The man's a collector. More probably he's got the most valuable stuff under his pillow," Gabriel said and peeked over his friends shoulder. "Do we have to do this? I'd much rather go after Gracie."  
"I know, but we have to get the shards first. It's all written." He turned to Gabriel and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Gray is after them, don't you worry. She'll take care of grace, should something happen."  
Gabriel sighed.  
"His bedroom is next to the collection. We'd better keep quiet."  
Wrath smiled softly.  
"All right then," he murmured.  
  
Harold woke with a start at the sound of a shrill crash of porcelain. His precious china vases! Thieves!  
He jumped out of bed and fumbled after his gun in the second drawer. He pulled the trigger and tiptoed into what he called "the Chamber of Trophies"  
  
"Oops."  
"Damn you, Gabe! You've woken him up!" Wrath hissed and threw himself into the shadows of the large room with catlike speed the same moment as the door was thrown open, revealing lord Ericsson in white nightgown, gun in hand.  
It was one of those moments when you can look at yourself from the outside. Gabriel saw the pieces of blue and white vase around his feet and the stupid grin plastered to his face. Most of all he saw the finger resting uneasily on the trigger of the big gun.  
"Eh, hello?" he tried.  
"Who're you?" Lord Ericsson's voice trembled with rage and fright.  
Gabriel was just about to reply.  
"That's none of your business."  
At the sound of another voice, Harold Ericsson begun to spin around, rather quick in Gabriels eyes, but even faster was Wrath's chokehold. The lord gurgled and the ShadowHunter stared wildly at the snarling silverhaired demon.   
"Now, Mr. Ericsson. Where've you put your golden shard?"  
Ericsson pointed weakly.  
"Gabe, is it there?"  
Gabriel obediently followed the order and looked into the monter. He nodded.  
"Is this monter alarmed, Mr. Ericsson?"  
Lord Harold thought about lying. But this unseen man might kill him. And he did not want to die. He might go to hell or somewhere worse.  
He shook his head.  
"Take the shard, Gabe."  
"W-will you let me g-go now?" lord Harold stammered when the golden shard was well in Wrath's hand.  
"You could say so, yes." he said, laid his hand on Lord Harold's head and turned. The neck snapped audibly and lord Harold fell instantly.  
"No!" Gabriel screamed, shocked and stared at the late Mr. Ericsson. "How... Why did you do that you... you demon!"  
Wrath, who was almost out the window, froze. Then he slowly turned towards Gabriel again, eyes narrow slits. Gabe gasped at the wild and dangerous flame that was burning there.  
"Either you come with me and use my methods," Wrath whispered harshly and began advancing like a looming shadow on Gabriel, "or you perish, leaving Grace with Shatter for eternity. He wants her, and you do not know what that means."  
Gabriel swallowed, averting his eyes from the corpse on the floor and braced himself for a counteroffensive.  
"Alright. I'll come. But only for Gracie."  
"For your own sake," Wrath corrected.  
"No, only for Gracie."  
Wrath went past him and jumped out the window.  
  
A dark jewelryshop, lit only by a single candle, the flame soon to drown in its own wax. An old man, his name known to no one, was working in the small light, making a ring. That was his specialty. He was called the ringmaster by the old ladies that came for a look in his shop now and then. The door creaked.  
"Um," someone coughed  
The old man with his wrinkled black skin looked up, seeing another man, this one younger. Brown hair, brown eyes and a jacket in brown. Dull, he thought. But he had a shadow behind him. Tall, with hair to his chest, two cold eyes. Calculating and dangerous, that one.  
"Can I help you gentlemen with anything?"  
"Yes-" the dangerous one began, only to be silenced by the dull boy.  
"Yes," His smile wide. "I don't know if you remember me? I sold you a very large gold piece, picturing a serpents head?"  
The old man didn't have to think long.  
"I remember. You want it back? I've already made a ring out of it, you know."  
He heard a barely stifled growl from the dangerous one and the dull boy swirled his eyes desperately.  
"Could we please see it?" he hurried on.  
The old man understood that someone's life was at stake, presumably his, so he hurried to get it from his desk. The dull boy showed the gleaming serpent ring to the dangerous one.   
"It'll do," he growled and threw a bunch of dollars on the counter. "I do hope it'll suffice?"  
The old man picked it up with trembling hands, counting a few. It was several thousand dollars. He nodded weakly.  
"Good, we're in a hurry." The dangerous one turned and walked away into the night, leaving the confused boy standing.  
"Good night, sir." He said and left, running out.  
The wrinkled old man heard them argue on their way.  
"Were did you get all the money?"  
"I didn't think Lord Harold really needed them any longer. What do you think?"  
The ringmaster could imagine the evil smile gleaming white in the lamplight. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	12. Chapter Twelve

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter Twelve  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

Grace felt a hand on her forehead. It was cool and soft, and very clearly a mans hand.  
"Gabriel?" she murmured, unused to speaking.  
"Hush, little one, you are safe with me."  
She opened her eyes and looked into the most beautiful face she'd ever seen. Black hair framing the slightly colored, almost androgynous face, but otherwise it was pretty white. He was wearing a soft smile that made her heart leap. And his eyes were golden, golden like a fire burning inside. But behind themÉ something evil awaited.  
"Where am I?" she trembled. "Who're you?"  
You are with me, and I'm Shatter. I am Wrath's father."  
"God!" she creamed as the memory of the black wolf marauding her face and body returned to her. "No!"  
Frustrated tears left her eyes and she felt herself being hugged tight and it was a pleasure to be touched again. The man was quite slim, but under his tight, black shirt she could feel muscles play.  
Wrath's father... A demon! She tore herself loose in fright.  
"Easy, little one. I would never hurt you. Again." He laughed, sending a shiver down her spine.  
"You mean... it was you?"  
"Indeed."  
She cried. She roared and she hulked. And then, just then, she realized that she could see, even though her eyes were closed.  
"What's this?" she whispered.  
"You were made blind. But I blessed you with mindeyes. You can see, as long as you're with me."  
"Devil!"  
"Noo," he drew out the word in a British manner, "Just demon."  
"What do you want from me, whatever you are," she said, heat marking her words now.  
She saw him lean forward and felt him whisper in her hear.  
"I want you to be my mate. I've been so lonely, so long."  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No!"  
"Very well then. I have no other choice than to rip you to pieces."  
Although his voice was calm, the threat was frightening.  
"You wouldn't."  
"True. I wouldn't."  
Grace breathed out in relief.  
"I'd beat you unconscious, but I won't. I don't have to. I can make you love me."  
"In your dreams, buster."  
She felt his hands on her eyes and mouth.  
"Love me."  
It was indeed a powerful command and something in her said 'snap'.  
"No!"  
"Love me"  
And she did.  
  
Gray sighed. Shatter was better than ever to hide his traces, but you couldn't hide another's with much success and Grace had a rather thick and oriental scent that was easy to track. But... he'd grown skilled, and she was still young.  
How she wished for Wrath. She laid a hand on her stomach, comforting herself and their little one. The life inside her was still just a spark, but she could make out the small mind that was hell-bent on loving her.  
How Wrath had let her out on such a dangerous mission like this she did not understand, but she didn't blame him since it was her own idea and she who had been nagging at him until he'd growled his consent.  
Very suddenly, the scent of Shatter and Grace ended. Not in front of some spooky warehouse or anything, no, this was a fully lit and fully inhabited hotel with lots of people inside.  
Easy victims if something threatening should happen to him, she though grimly and went in. It was breathtakingly luxurious, as are all expensive hotels. She went up to the porter. He must have been only twenty or so.  
"Excuse me," she began, smiling flirtingly, "Do you know if there's this tall, goldeneyed man with black hair who lives here?"  
She saw the confusion in the porter's face as clearly as reading a book and continued:  
"He probably came in with a Chinese woman."  
"Oh, yes, madam." The porter blurted, much relieved. "He lives on the seventh floor in room 634. Are you his wife?"  
"No," she said and left, thinking very hard. Of course he'd chosen the seventh floor, just to spite her lover. It was almost unnoticeable, but he'd notice, and that wouldn't be very good, no, not at all.  
She looked up the side of the enormous building. Then she raised her arm to call the powers of transformation upon her, climbed up the drainpipe and placed herself on the windowsill to watch with the multiple eyes of the cockroach.  
  
"How're we supposed to find them?" Gabriel asked, trying to keep up with the demon before him. "They could be anywhere."  
"Not anywhere," came the reply. "I scent Gray clearly and she follows Shatters tracks before they disappear."  
Gabriel shuddered unwillingly and Wrath turned to him, this time sadness marking his features. He took a careful hold on the ShadowHunters shoulders when he spoke to his old friend.   
"I know what you think, Gabe, and I'm sad for that being the case. I'm going to give you something I stole from you almost a year ago."  
"You stole something?"  
"Yes," he whispered.   
"What did you take, Wrath?"   
"This."  
He put both of his hands on the sides of Gabriels head and concentrated. Gabe saw the rich golden light stream through the fingertips but he groaned in pain when the memory violently was forced into his brain again. He felt strong arms support him when he fell and remembered it all.  
"I'm sorry, Gabe, but it wasn't the time for such things then," he heard beyond the painful void. Soft fingers touched his cheek, his lips, his eyelids, forcing him back into the mundane world.  
"No time for that now. Come back, Gabriel."  
The voice wasn't urgent, but it was sharp as a knife cutting through the mist and he clung to it so he wouldn't drift away.  
"Come back. Think about Grace. She needs your help now."  
"Grace." His lips moved by themselves. "I love her, Wrath. Do you?"  
"I like her enough to know that I care about her not dying."  
"Do you love Gray?"  
"More than life itself. And I will give my life for my infant."  
He spoke with such clear confidence that Gabriel managed to open his eyes.  
"Will give? You've got a child?"  
The humor in it all made him smile.  
"Not yet. Another two months." The smile was proud and he stroke Gabriels cheek again. "Will you love Gracie truly?"  
"I will."  
Gabriel felt as if facing a priest at his own wedding.  
"Then we've got to hurry. Shatter is to take her as his bride."  
"What?!"  
"You heard me, he's going to make her a Were like me and Gray."  
But he was talking to empty space, Gabriel was already off and running. A smile formed on Wrath's lips and he laughed softly.  
"That's my Gabe."  
  
Gray sobbed for the sake of Grace. Her poor friend was being used, just like Wrath'd been for so many years ago, and herself too. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	13. Chapter Thirteen

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter Thirteen  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

After asking the nosy, now unconscious porter about the way, Gabriel found himself being rushed up several marble stairs. He wasn't in a very good shape, and he was already panting as he read the silver number 3 stuck on the wall.  
"Why didn't we take the elevator?" he asked as he pulled himself onward with the help of the slippery mahogany railing.   
"Because we don't have the time," Wrath replied and pushed Gabriel from behind. The shattenjaeger groaned and stumbled on. They worked their way upward in heavy silence. They both stopped when reaching the sixth level, both feeling very dizzy.  
"When we get there, Gabe," Wrath said suddenly, interrupting Gabriels hunt for air. "There will be some things we all have to do. You don't have to worry about Grace, Gray is probably already with her and I'll take care of Shatter." His voice grew stern. "But you must locate the seven shards of the talisman and re-create it."  
"What? Re-create? How?"  
"I don't know."  
Gabriel stared at him, so Wrath hurried on.  
"But I think you'll receive help from some divine, higher power. "  
The shattenjaegers voice was tense.  
"I will get help from some power to re-create the talisman?"  
"Yes." Wrath took three steps in one long stretch.  
"You're insane."  
"No. But I am an optimist." He turned and flashed a madman's grin at Gabriel, then grabbed his arm and drew Gabe staggering after him.  
"How will I know where to begin?"  
"I said I don't know."  
"But-"  
"No buts, Gabe. All I know is that you will make the talisman whole again, guided by your ancestors or something else. I repeat, I will take care of Shatter and Grace is probably already safe."  
"We're here."  
The two stopped, entered the corridor. The room they were after was just to their left. They looked at eachother, but none had anything to say, nothing to spoil the almost electric feeling. Wrath laid his hand on Gabriels shoulder and tried to smile. Then, they kicked the door open.  
  
"It's usual to knock when you enter."  
Gabriels eyes stuck on the man sitting on the floor with crossed legs. He looked barely out of his teens, with black hair hanging in his eyes. The eyes! He recognized their unearthly evil glare and the golden gleam of the wolf.  
"You!"  
"Yes, it's me." The youngster jumped to his feet and spun around in a circle, like a model on the catwalk showing a white dress. "Remember me?"  
"How could I forget you, you fucking bastard! Where's Grace?" he demanded.  
"Quite safe. I should guess she and Gray are far away by now. But, dear Gabriel, isn't there something you should do?"  
Gabriels hand touched the thick golden shards in his pocket.  
"Yesss..." Shatter drew out the word in a hiss and took a few snake-like steps toward him.  
"Shatter, leave him alone."  
With a vicious hiss, the young boy spun to face Wrath.  
"So, you're here too," he spat. "I should have guessed."  
Wrath took a few steps forward.  
"I've tried to fend him from you, but you had to confront me directly, didn't you?"  
The smile was enough an answer.  
"Why? Why must you kill him?"  
"Because he bears the Power I crave!" Shatter burst out and Gabriel, who'd been drawing closer, jumped back to the wall. Shatter turned to look into his soul. "He has the talisman. Not before I crushed it with my own jaws did I realize it was the source of Power I'd been looking for! And then it was too late. Now he must re-create it for me."  
"To hell with that," Gabriel managed to splutter angrily. So it was the talisman this devil was after, not Gabe himself. Then why not give it to him?  
_Don't you dare think that way!_ The words were spoken in his mind and felt like a slap.  
Who..? he begun to think before he felt the female taint of the mind. It was Gray. _I've got Grace, she's quite safe with me, so you mustn't think about her. Let Wrath deal with Shatter!_  
_But I don't know how!_ Gabriel protested weakly, but he could feel her withdraw from him and he found that Shatter was eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Yes... He is indeed powerful," he seemed to murmur to himself. Then he straightened his back and smiled in a friendly fashion. "Gabriel, my dear friend."  
"Shut up!" Wrath snorted loudly.  
"Silence!" Shatter bellowed and lashed out with his hand toward the other, who was flung into the wall with an audible crack of bone, but Gabe couldn't say anything. "ShadowHunter, you mustn't listen to him. I don't know what he's told you about me, but you will understand that I only mean the best for you."  
"Yeah, right." Gabriel managed to spit. "As you did to Grace."  
Shatter opened his mouth, but there was no reply and Gabriel sniggered evilly.  
"Didn't I think so. No excuses, Shatter? You are the most pitiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on!"  
Shatter frowned. This from a Ritter?  
"Indeed, Shatter, did you think I would remain unknowing about my powers?"  
Gabriel amazed and marveled of what he was saying, he had no control over his tongue.  
"Are you possessed?"  
It was a mighty blow that Shatter landed by psychic powers unknown to Gabriel, but although he fell to his knees, the entity that had him under control did not yield.  
"Leave my shattenjäger alone, Shatter! Occupy yourself with your child!" The entity roared with Gabe's voice and the beautiful boy actually backed up a pace.  
Things went dark.  
  
Gabriel rose. What had happened?  
"You were transported into your mind, ShadowHunter." A rumbling voice replied to his unspoken question. Gabriel did not turn, but a great lion suddenly appeared in view. It was the most fearful thing he'd seen. It's mane was a fire eternal and the shortcropped fur was a blazing hearth of gold. But the eyes were complete darkness, a deep void of blackness that he could lose himself into them for all time.  
"Do not look too closely at my appearance, ShadowHunter, you might never return to your own mind."  
"We're here to help you."  
Another entity, Gabriel recognized it as the voice that had spoken through him.  
"Indeed it was I."  
The serpent was enormous, consisting only of a long and coiled tail and the great head, with the same black eyes as the lion. The pointed tongue of a snake smelled the air and every time it did, it slightly bared two blinding white fangs, dripping with venom.  
"Why did you come here?" Gabriel asked the two.  
"As my brother said," the lion rumbled and fixed him with its black stare, "we're here to help you re-create the talisman."  
  
Shatter stared at the empty void that had once held Gabriel position, but not for long. A sudden blow caught him over the head and he fell to the ground with a yelp of dismay. Over him stood a huge silver bear, it's great forepaw already lifted to strike again. He managed to roll out of the way before it came crashing down and destroyed the wooden floor. He stretched his arm outwards and the fingers of the hand became razor-sharp talons and he lounged at the bear with a warrior shriek.  
  
Gabriel grasped the first golden piece and put it into the blazing fire. It began hovering in midair, sending a yellow glow into the dark depths of his now dark mind.  
  
The bear drew away from Shatters talons, and the next instant transformed into a leopard, dodging him quickly and creeping up from behind. It punced and struck the yung man down, burrying it's claws in his back. Shatter screamed, fell backwards in an attempt to crush the leopard with his weight and then rolled away. He got free ground and transformed himself into his wolven shape. The leopard stared at him as he did so and then did the same. The two wolves stood facing eachother a while, one silver, radiating its shine and one black, soaking up all light there was with its fur.  
The silver snarled and attacked the black, leaping to meet it.  
  
Gabriel gently touched the hovering piece of gold. It was not warm, but neither was it cold. It was throbbing and felt just like a living thing with a pulse. He stroked it gently and then grasped the second piece and put it into the hearth of fire.  
"You must unite them." The lion purred, it's muzzle touching his right shoulder and stroking his cheek gently as it spoke.  
Gabriel grasped the two pieces and they united with a small flash of iron light.  
  
The black wolf's teeth met warm flesh and drew away its jaws along with a large chunk of meat. The silver expressed nothing but rage as it tore off the black's ear with sharp canines.  
  
Gabriel felt everything the shards could not. He could almost hear its childlike giggling as he touched them. He drew out the third one too. It was heavy and cold at his touch. He put into the fire and it began glow a little. He grasped the big piece and the new shard and united them. There was a flash of iron light once again, only bigger. He wanted to feel its surface against his cheek, he felt so chilled.  
"No, do not remove it from the fire." The serpent hissed, it's double tongue touching his cheek in the cloudy caress of a reptile.  
Instead, he took the fourth shard and put it together with the big piece in the fire, less ritual in the whole thing now.  
"This is indeed not a ritual, ShadowHunter. It is something that has never been done before." The lion told him and it's pinkish tongue touched the corner of his eye.  
He drew out the fifth shard.  
  
Shatters wolf opened its mouth in a canine grin.  
_I prevail, Wrath. I always do._  
_Not always. Not this time._  
Wrath's wolf snarled defiantly at the black one, that had him nailed to the floor.  
_You will regret your defiance, Wrath. I once was your loving mentor, now I am your worst nightmare!_  
The silver wolf let out a whine of something that might have been amusement.  
_What do you know about my nightmares, despised one? Nothing, I tell you._  
The eyes of the black wolf flared from gold to blood red.  
_You will regret that, Wrath! For I am Shatter! The creator of gods! Know my powers and fear me!_  
He produced a series of memories in Wrath's mind. Staked people, his family lying in bloody heaps of organs and limbs, heads in buckets, a bloody guillotine. And the golden, evil, evil!, eyes of Shatter.  
The demonic laugh carried forth the deep and immense pain of fear in Wrath's heart.  
  
"The seventh shard is in place, but still the talisman is not yet made whole." The lion purred in his ear.  
"What is left to do then?" Gabriel asked, still blinded by the lightning of iron.  
"You must sacrifice." The serpent hissed and rubbed its scaly head on his chest.  
"Sacrifice what?"  
"Blood."  
The craving of lust was spoken by both entities. They were one voice, one power, one fear.  
"We need the sacrifice, the blood of a heart to reign!"  
"Whose blood?" Gabriel trembled.  
Their voices were hushed rumbles of suppressed anger.  
"Blood."  
  
Shatter laughed at the strong fear that now shone in Wrath's eyes.  
_This is how I always wanted you,_ he mused.  
A sudden high-pitched scream made both the wolves fur stand on edge and bristle. It came from nowhere and everywhere and elsewhere.   
Shatter had let go of Wrath in amazement and now the mortally wounded silver tried to get up. With a last vicious snarl, the black eternal _Were_ launched himself at his own child. The jaws met at the throat and he ripped it with a backward jerk of his head. The ruby red blood of life scattered a bit of everywhere and Wrath let out a gurgling howl of agony. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	14. Chapter Fourteen

Eyeana

Eyeana  
Chapter Fourteen  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

Gabriel clutched his hand tightly, preventing the now recovered talisman from falling. He was trembling all over, as is lying naked in a pile of snow, and he had goosebumps all over his arms and his hair was almost on edge.   
Without opening his eyes, he rose and raised the talisman to his chest, where the heart was located. And he exhaled to bring forth new oxygen into his lungs. When he started feeling steady again, he opened his eyes to recover his balance.  
What met him was a sight of carnage. Blood, hideous blackening blood, was spattered on the floor and the walls. A black wolf was lying whimpering in a corner and in the middle of the room laid Wrath, or what was left of him. Gabriel dropped the talisman and it fell to the floor softly, landing on the carpet. And although it made no sound, the wolfs ears pricked up and slowly, so agonizing slowly, it began unfurling from the tight cluster of bloody black fur it had been.   
It was on four legs, golden eyes staring at Gabriel. Then it simply began stretching out, upward and was the blackclad boyish figure again.  
Shatter held out a hand towards the astonished Gabriel. There was blood in the boy's face and around his mouth, dripping on the uncarpeted floor, but Gabe could do nothing but obey. He bent down, lifted the talisman and gave it to the boy.  
"Now," the golden-eyed demon whispered, "you will see the true meaning of power."  
  
Grace moaned and Gray drew the cool cloth over the Japanese woman's face once more.   
"When will the pain end?" she whimpered  
Gray could only shake her head.  
"I don't know. I'm sure that Wrath will help you when he comes back."  
She looked at her feet, but had to close her eyes to force the tears to stay. If he ever will come back, she thought to herself.  
  
Shatter let out a large roar of pain as he began to metamorph into the largest creature. It was larger then the two entities on the talisman. But Gabriel recognized this being. In a dream it had come to him, to give him a key.  
The Dragon.  
A small flame licked around his lips and smoke trailed through his nostrils. Shatter exhaled and looked at himself adoringly with bloodred eyes.  
"At last," he said, the voice a deep bass that shook Gabriels world, but still as gentle as a mother lioness purr to her cub, "at last I am perfect!"  
Shatter, if it still was him somewhere inside that gigantic shell of a monster, now inhaled a great draught of air, like a whale, and Gabriel understood what now was to come. The cleansing fire, that wouldn't be cleansing any more, but would burn the flesh off his bones.  
His eyes touched the fallen talisman that was lying now at his feet again. He bent down, the entities supernatural powers had not yet left him, with unnatural speed and took the talisman. He brought it close to his face as the fire was thrown towards him.   
It struck the talisman, no sound at all except the fire's roaring heat. Then it was turned. The amazing Dragon had no time, nor the space to dodge it, and was struck by it's own lethal missile. Gabriel had been wrong. The fire was indeed still a cleansing one, and it began consuming the scales and the eyes of the enormous beast. The hideous scream was so high, the ShadowHunter thought his eardrums was going to explode.  
And it just went on until it was over.  
  
Gray let out a scream and fell to the ground, rolling in agony, the fire was burning, destroying and cracking the bones of her body.  
  
Hunter fell to his knees and his forehead touched the floor. He felt weak and warm all over, the dizziness consuming him so that he didn't notice the dogs howling and licking his face.  
  
Gabriel, feeling ashes on his face yet ignored it, ran past the hideous smoldering pile of bones toward the marauded body of Wrath. His silverhaired friend was half wolf and half into human body with his silver hair toned in the deep red color of blood. If he was alive, he made no sign of it  
"Sweet Jesus," Gabriel whispered as his eyes fell onto the wrecked throat. "Dear God. Wrath, Wrath; can you hear me?" He took a hold of Wraths shoulders and shook him. The eyes fluttered open and the blue light that shone was as alive as ever.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Do I look alright to you?" Wrath's voice was tired and hoarse.  
"No." Gabriel looked away. "No, you look dying."  
"Good boy, ShadowHunter. "  
"Can I do anything for you?" Gabriel begun fighting his tears.  
"Don't cry. I hate crying," A smile played in the corners of his stiff mouth. "Promise me to marry Grace."  
"What?!"  
"You heard me."  
Wrath suddenly erupted into a violent attack of coughing, blood bubbling in his throat.  
"Jesus, take it easy. Please Wrath..." Gabriel pleaded.  
"One thing remains."  
The ShadowHunter frowned sadly.  
"What?"  
Wrath lifted his arm and let it rest on Gabriels neck  
"Listen..." 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



	15. Epilogue

Eyeana

Eyeana  
An Epilogue  
**by Vincent Seyuri**

Grace smelled the champagne and then she put down the glass with ill hidden mirth.  
"It'll do."  
"Fine," Gabriel panted at the hideous expense he knew would come with such a drink. "We'll take a bottle of that."  
"A fine choice, sir," the waiter said and poured them a class each. When he left, Gabriel leaned towards Grace who was wearing a slightly amused smile.  
"What are you doing?" he hissed.  
"Well, I though that since we almost never go out, you have something to tell me?"  
Gabriel found his mouth agape. Indeed she was beautiful. She was wearing the same deep green dress as she had that night in the operahouse. And with a necklace of true pearls, and silver hearts in her ears, she was adoring.  
"Please close your mouth, Gabe, your brain is hanging out," she said sweetly.  
He closed it with a snap as she took a sip of the champagne.  
"Well?" she taunted him.  
He began stammering.  
"Ah. Um, Gracie? I was wondering..." he floundered with something in his pocket. "Will you marry me?"  
She gave him her most flashing smile.  
"I'll have to think about it," she said.  
Then she rose, got her handbag and left the restaurant. Gabriel sat staring after her.  
"GRACIE!!!" 

THE END 

Copyright©2001 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
Characters Gabriel Knight, Grace Nakimura, Merle and Emmet Smith belong originally to Sierra. All other characters are works of fiction created by the author and belong originally to me. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction.

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



End file.
